Blog użytkownika:Vox22/Kącik poetycki
Witaj Lhikanie Jak tam twe pranie? Moje pranie na śniadanie nic nie daje :( Smutek mnie otula jak Omuukę tłuszczu kula Ależ drogi Voxovanie poprzez takie zachowanie mój mózg pracować przestanie dziesięciogodzinne wersje filmików zrobią mi z myśli Fiku-Miku co jest złego w Fiku-Miku? chyba że się zachce siku wtedy możesz mieć kłopoty więc zapieprzaj do roboty Do roboty nie pobiegnę cały od duchoty zblednę zamiast w miejsca zapierdalać i swe biedne nogi kalać wolałbym sąsiadów zalać gdyby to nie wystarczyło spotkałbym się z Piotrem Żyłą Piotrek Żyła to mój idol imponuje mi swą dzidą czy dla ciebie też jest bogiem? zawsze mógłbyś być pierogiem Kuumo by cię zjadł w minutę i rozpoczął swą dysputę jego dzida jest cudowna twardsza niż ogonek bobra lecz do Boga mu brakuje gdyż on tańczyć już nie umie kiedyś był mistrzem parkietu aż nie dostał w twarz z brykietu nabawił się strasznej kontuzji i doszedł do pewnej konkluzji "taniec to nie moja sztuka wolę na nartach udawać żuka" udawanie na nartach żuka to dopiero wielka sztuka Piotr na pewno se poradzi i znienacka komuś wsadzi nartę w piętę pod przykrywką skryty w śniegu pod pierzynką Piotr to cwany chytrus jest żukiem będzie on the best a jeśli chodzi o naszego koleżkę z nim tak sobie nie pogadasz on by wyrzucił monetą reszkę i na starcie już odpadasz Kuumo z myśleniem ma dziś ciężko jego opinie są bezsensu lecz z tych dyskusji wychodzi lekko chowając swój łeb do kredensu moja artystyczna dusza znów z łatwością go ogłusza ma poezja go nie warta także wyślę go do czarta Kuumo spędza czas nad morzem odpoczywa ile może wie że powrót będzie trudny z jego masą dosyć żmudny więc korzysta z życia sobie ile może w tym sposobie wyleguje się na piasku wokół nie ma żadnych trzasków słońce spali jego masę i nie będzie już grubasem widzę życzysz mu wiele radości ze zrzucenia swej dużej masy nie ma w tym ani krzty litości tak jak to robią koledzy z klasy? oni się z niego wyśmiewają że zajmuje on trzy ławki zero szacunku mu nie dają dlatego idą do poprawki Kuumo w życiu miewa ciężko lecz nie tak jak kumpel Darki z matmą mu się nie udało i nie zruchał żadnej szparki "wiedza" mu w tym nie pomaga taka z niego jest łamaga Darkam specyficzną jest osobą często pierdoli jakieś bzdury w harcerstwie mu już nie pomogą nie zaliczył żadnej rury smutek trochę że w tym wieku ma problemy z akceptacją na to nie ma chyba leku trzeba się pogodzić z racją w życiu każdy ma problemy lecz nie takie jak ma Darkam nie ma dla niego już nadziei winni go już zamknąć w Arkham na to słowo druh nasz Kani pewnie cały się raduje on Batmana przeto sławi nic go już nie uratuje a co z naszym kolegą Shivkiem on też nie jest takim zerem popijemy wódę piwkiem uciekniemy wnet rowerem z nim takich problemów nie ma może on ma, czego Darkiemu trzeba? lecz Shivn może się obrazić nie można na to poradzić będzie milczał, strzeli focha czy takiego ktoś pokocha? gwarantuję ci to szczerze że Shivek się z kimś pobierze gorzej będzie z Tenebrisem on jest przecież chytrym lisem ciężko zrozumieć jego naturę musi mieć bardzo ciężką posturę jego przemyśleń ciężko się słucha potrzeba mu oczyścić ducha Tenebris to szczególny przypadek lecz co z Muge? to dopiero ancymonek do wszystkich ludzi nienawiść żywi aż się potem sam temu dziwi powiedz mi, Lhikanie mój ty drogi czy ktoś taki może wstać z podłogi? jeśli mu ktoś do łba wbije że hejtowanie jest złą rzeczą jego ego się odbije wszystkie rany się wyleczą Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach